iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Diego
Diego is a male smilodon (sabre-toothed tiger) who appeared in all Ice Age films. Background Story He is originally from a pack of 10 sabres, from which half were killed by humans. It is unknown if the all sabres are relatives, however, they were very different among them, only being Diego somewhat similar to Soto, the pack leader. He was close with him, and he was given the mission to retrieve the baby and bring it to him so that Soto could eat him as his revenge. Appeareance and Personality Diego is a smilodon (commonly known as a "sabre-toothed tiger"), he has light-brown fur and green eyes in the first film, but are changed to hazel in the sequels. Diego is shown to be sinister and friendless at the beggining of the first film but starts to soften as he travels with Manny and Sid. In the second film he was considerably less hostile, but in the third one he thinks he's growing too much of a "house-cat" and is losing his tiger instincts. Film roles Ice Age In the first movie, he was part of a group of originally ten sabre-tooth tigers but half were hunted down by humans. The remaining five comprised Soto the leader, Diego, Zeke, Oscar and Lenny. In an act of revenge, the pack decide to kill and eat the tribes baby. Diego was sent by Soto to steal the baby while the other three were fighting off the humans. However Diego lost hold of the baby when the mother snatched it off her. At the ridge of the waterfall and no escape, she jumped off the ridge rather than facing off the beast. Soto was so infuriated that Diego came back with nothing. He threatened Diego that he would be killed by his own pack if he didn't return with the baby by Half-Peak. On the search at the bottom of the waterfall, he discovered the baby had already been found by a mammoth called Manfred and a sloth called Sid. The mother floating in the river injured, entrusted the baby to the duo as a sacrifice of escaping from the beasts. She then drifted down the river deceased. Sid suggest they should return the baby. Diego offers to help but lied so that he would take him back to his pack to eat him. Manny didn't trust Diego but employed him anyway. By the time they got to the camp site, the humans had already abandoned it for warmth in the south. Ice Age: The Meltdown In the second film, Diego is shown considerably less hostile, and he's having a personal conflict: he fears water, not being able to even stand on puddles. As the movie progresses, Sid finds out this and tries to help Diego by telling him how to swim the night when Ellie discovered she was a mammoth. Near the end of the movie, when the ice breaks and the water floods the valley, Diego is faced against his fear when he has to save Crash and Eddie and Sid who were about to drown. Diego swims and rescues them while Manny saves Ellie. After Manny saves Ellie and Scrat breaks the ice wall while he was burying his nut, Manny and Ellie decide to stay together, which made his friends sad, but at the end, the herd decides to stay together. Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs At the beggining of the third film, Diego is shown hunting down a gazelle, but he starts to have health problems (bad vision, heavy breathing) and fails in his hunt. When he meets the herd he preffers not to talk with them, Ellie thinks Diego has a problem and tells Manny to talk to him. When they do, Diego says he thinks he is becoming too soft and is losing his tiger nature, and decides to leave the herd. Diego sees when Momma is taking Sid, and enters the underground world shortly after the herd do, joining them when they are attacked by an Ankylosaurus dinosaur. After meeting Buck, a weasel who has been living in the underworld for some time alone, Diego admires him somewhat, because he also wanted to live alone. When they are about to get Sid, Ellie starts to feel the baby is borning, and Diego and Manny have to stay with her to protect her while Buck takes Crash and Eddie to rescue Sid. When Buck and company save Sid, they are prepared to leave the dinosaur world, but they meet Rudy, the dinosaur Buck hunts and hates because it took out his right eye. Manny tells Ellie to go and take the kid with her while Diego, Buck and Sid are trapping Rudy, and with the help from Momma they finish it by throwing it from a cliff. After the herd thanks Buck for helping them, they ask him whether he wanted to join them, Buck says he would since Rudy was dead, he had no porpouse in life now. When they are exiting the world, Diego is the one who is walking next to Buck, and when he hears a cry from Rudy, indicating its still alive, Buck returns, saying goodbye only to Diego. The cavern leading to the underground starts to fall and Diego is the last one who could make it out, when they ask him what had happened to Buck, he says he returned, and that he was now not leaving the herd. Trivia * Diego is shown to be afraid of water in the second film, but in the first he is shown walking over it while chasing Nadia, the human who was carrying the baby. Characters Note: Pages with this template are added to Category:Characters. Category:Characters Category:Tigers Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Tigers